Looney
by Bootes-'D'-Huntsman
Summary: In which Natsu has something that is bothering her and deals with it the only way she knows how; thinking. Lucy is understandably scared. Fem!Natsu. Rated T for a bit.


**Sometimes I just want to smack myself real hard. Everytime. Every single freaking time I want to write something it's always genderbent.. Guess I just can't get over my affliction.**

* * *

In the guild of Fairy Tail, there was never such a thing as, silence. Everyday it's always the same chaotic ruckus, chairs and tables were thrown around, and rowdy roughhousing amongst mages throwing destructive magic all over the place often resulted in a loud blaring uproar that would often echo throughout Magnolia which, surprisingly none of its citizens complain.

As it is definitely a noisy guild, as a certain exceed put it bluntly.

Though it would most have likely have something to do with how the guild has a huge impact on the town's tourism.

So to simply put, Fairy Tail has Magnolia by the balls.

But not this very day… Everything seemed pretty mellow.. Like somehow the guild was having a break with all the usual chaos and decided to have a holiday of holidays. Of course you still have a certain raven haired ice mage stripping around, and a bikini clad brunette chugging down enough alcohol enough to kill an elephant. But apart from that, everything seems to be unbelievably normal for a change. Fairy Tail mages come for the usual business, choose a job and the went on with the sole exception of Nab.

It may seemed to be hard to believe, but today might just be a normal day for Fairy Tail

A certain white haired bartender was understandably confused.

"I'm not sure if I could welcome this newfound silence around." She giggled, trying to start a conversation with a nearby blonde celestial mage hanging around the bar. Not that Mirajane couldn't appreciate peaceful moments like these, but it just felt very out of place in such a guild like Fairy Tail.

"Think of it as a rare blessing Mira." Lucy said, she then took a long ship on her favorite whipped cream strawberry float. Her eyes widened as she stared at her drink in surprise "Wow! This is amazing! For once I could enjoy my drink without all the usual mess around."

"Aye!" Happy piped in, the blue cat was seated just across the celestial mage happily chewing on his mackerel. "Plus you don't have to worry about someone accidentally ripping off your clothes."

Lucy choked on her drink, Mirajane laughed softly at the blonde's scandalized look.

The bartender began to ponder, for a day like this to happen, something must be seriously out of place.

When she think about it, the reason why brawls like those would often start, would be whenever a certain pink haired mage would either punch a stripper's face for the heck of it, punch a random Fairy Tail's mage for the heck of it, smashed a scarlet knight's cake, or all of the above.

"Now that I think about it, where is Natsu?" Lucy wondered out loud, she haven't actually thought about her bestfriend until her failed attempts at swatting the pink haired's foster son just now.

"Natsu? She's right there." Happy replied casually dodging another chair thrown at him, the exceed pointed on a far corner to Lucy's right. The celestial mage turned and was greeted by a rather terrifying sight.

There's Natsu, sitting on a table on the far corner of the guildhall. The girl had her shoulders all hunched up, arms leaned on the table while her head rested on her chin.

With the more serious than usual look in her eyes, how she ignored the huge flaming turkey from Mira on her table. Or how she wouldn't respond to Gray's usual insults annoying the ice mage.

She almost looked like…. She's thinking something?

Now it may seem like an overreaction from a 'normal' point of view, but those who have been around the Dragonslayer knew better. Natsu was an idiot, for the lack of a better term. Though her guild-mates wouldn't go as far as to call her that, not because she is a genius in her own right, but because they love her too much.

But yeah, she's still an idiot. That is that.

So it's understandable how scared Lucy is right now. The only time Natsu actually used her brain for something is oftentimes on a heated battle, or, the next time she get to eat.

"Something seems to bother her." Mirajane commented idly. "I wonder what it is to put her in a mood like that?"

Lucy shivered. "I don't wanna go there Mira." She heard a click beside her, she glanced and saw a pair of freshly made Milkshakes courtesy or Mirajane, she looked at the smiling bartender in confusion.

"I think she could use a drink." The white haired mage said with a giggle.

Lucy glanced back and forth from the drink to Mirajane's sweet smile. After a few seconds, she finally relented and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." She muttered. She then picked up the tray and made her way towards the, 'pondering', Dragonslayer. Eager to find out what is bothering the pinky right now.

"Hey, Natsu!"

"Fallacy." The pink haired muttered, who seemed to haven't noticed her friend. Lucy almost had a heart attack.

"Natsu! Hey, earth to Natsu!"

"Not the best option considering.."

THWACK!

"Ow! What the hell Gray!" Finally the Pinky snapped out of her trance, casting an annoyed look at who she thought was the ice mage prick. It was Lucy holding a tray much to her surprise, then her look softened.

"That hurt Lucy!" She whined, nursing her head.

"Oh don't be such a baby. You took a bullet in the Jaw before." The blonde replied, looking unapologetic as she took her seat on the table across Natsu.

"But what was that for?"

"You're freaking me out!" Lucy nervously replied. "Seriously, what's bothering you lately?"

"Oh it's nothing~" As if doing a complete 180, Natsu gaved an… Uncharacteristically snooty laugh and tried to pull a nonchalant look with a wave of her hand.

Lucy inwardly cringed, and here she thought Erza was a terrible liar.

"First you ignored you're favorite Turkey, your not biting Gray's baits, and you're disturbingly quiet."

"Pfft, no need to be concerned Luce."

"Natsu." Lucy knew her long enough to see a hint of nervousness under her voice. It concerned her to hear it from the Dragonslayer of all people.

"I told you, it's nothing." Natsu snapped making Lucy flinch, quickly taking a sip out of her Milkshake.

Lucy still wasn't convinced

Something is seriously wrong

Unfocused eyes

Stiff movements

Uneven breathing

Flushed neck

And just that tiny little speck of sweat right on her neck

The more she thinks about it, slowly all the pieces fit together.

Lucy squealed, real hard. She clamped a hand over her mouth and gave Natsu a disbelieving look. The Pinky simply stared at her in confusion.

Ubeknowist to the celestial mage, Mirajane had a knowing smile on her face.

Lucy glanced around and to make sure no-one is listening or to see if the guildhall doesn't have any other Dragonslayers around. Gray can call her paranoid all he the wants, but it pays to be sure. She then leaned towards Natsu.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Who's who?" Natsu replied, her head tilted in confusion.

"You like someone~"

Natsu suddenly laughed. "Stupid Lucy, I like everyone!"

Honestly, it took all of the celestial mage's willpower not to smack this stubborn little Pinky in front of her. Though wasn't the first time she was called stupid before, hearing it from Natsu burns, pun intended.

Lucy's eye twitched, she felt the corners of her mouth curved. She then took a long, deep breathe. She wants to help her friend, she really do. And she's gonna need all the patience she needs, especially when the Dragonslayer was pulling the clueless card.

"Natsu." She restarts her approach. "Somethings bothering you, and I want to help"

"But Lucy-"

"But," she cut her off, "I can't if you're too stubborn to admit."

"I told you." Natsu puffed her cheeks in irritation, turning her head away so Lucy won't have a glimpse at that oh-so-blatant blush on her face. "I'm not telling who."

For the second time Lucy squealed.

Natsu was too late to realize her slip up.

"Hey Mira, why is Natsu dragging Lucy to the infirmary? And why does she have her arm around her throat?"

"Oh, it nothing Happy. It's what bestfriends do!"

* * *

_INFIRMARY_

And for the second time of the day, Lucy smacked Natsu hard.

"Ow!"

"Don't ow me! You could've just told me and we could talk about it here." It still surprised her how she wouldn't expect Natsu to actually, unintentionally strangle her. She touched her neck and winced. "Sheesh, that's gonna bruise."

"Sorry Luce," Natsu sheepishly rubbed her neck in apology, an embarrassed look on her flushed face. "I wasn't thinking."

Lucy could only sigh and roll her eyes. Of course, it's Natsu.

"So um.." Natsu doesn't know where to start. And her pounding heart added to her sheer embarrassment wasn't helping things. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Like something out of a Romance Novel, yes." Lucy laughed softly.

"You mean like the ones in you're books? Look, Lucy I'm a virgi—"

"Since when are you feeling this?" The celestial mage asked, cutting her off… There's only so much patience she can have, and she's only minutes away from losing it!

"Umm, last week I think?"

"You mean, right after our little tower fiasco?!"

Natsu could only nod. "I haven't actually noticed how attractive this someone is, you know, a few close calls gave me a new look on things!"

"Seriously Natsu, who is it?!" Lucy asked, her excitement growing. It was fascinating to see the normally dense Dragonslayer to act like a blushing schoolgirl. She got hit real hard. Whoever this someone is managed to do the one thing many men and women in Fiore cry their hearts out.

Natsu was hot, she can't deny that. All her unknown admires men and woman alike can't deny that.

"Um, hehehe, I think that is something I'm not ready to share." Natsu nervously replied scratching her cheek.

"Please~"

"Nope."

"You can have my Milkshake~"

"Ah c'mon! That's cheap Luce! Cheap!"

"Fine!" Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

So Natsu likes someone. Which isn't something Lucy would expect to happen in a million years, but also something she welcomed. As a friend she couldn't be more proud to see her Pinky growing up and finally experiencing her terribly late adolescent hormones… She's almost worthy to be introduced in Lucy's secret romance library… Almost.

But the question is, how could she help her now? Its clear to see Natsu was being insecure to confess, but it's strange since she is one of the most brutally blunt people around the guild right next Wakaba.

Ah screw it!

"Have you ever considered confessing?" Lucy asked, in a very blunt manner that surprised even Natsu herself.

"What?!" Natsu had never before looked more terrified and confused at the same time. "Well… IcoultbutIcan'tcuzthatwouldbetoo—"

"Natsu!" Lucy cut her off, all the rambling is driving her even more crazy as it is.

"I want you to do it!"

"Wait what?!"

"I want you to confess, right now."

"But—"

"Look. Since when does Natsu Dragneel, daughter of the Fire Dragon King Igneel be ever scared of something like love? Seeing you all worked up and stressed about this sucks you know? I think its time for you to let it out."

"But—"

"No buts missy. Hesitate now and there's gonna be more missed opportunities later!"

It was a low blow. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little guilty playing the poor girl's ego, but seeing her all lost in the romance department surprisingly bothered her more than she would expect.

It worked. Not that she was expecting any other reaction than that; the way Natsu's nervous look suddenly morphed into frustration.

"Holy Shit you're right!" Natsu said, a look of both determination on her eyes as she stared at her clenching fists.. Lucy balked at the Dragonslayer's sudden turn to profanity. "Um, okay, I'll do it! I'm gonna do it Luce!"

"You're gonna do it!"

"I'm gonna do it!"

"Then go get em' Natsu!"

Natsu made a mad dash towards the guildhall. "Thanks Luce!" She yelled, waving towards Lucy's direction.

The blonde could only star at her leaving friend with a warm smile. She did it! Natsu on her way to pour her heart out! She felt really happy to help out her bestfriend get to open up but still…

"Why do I get this feeling I made one huge mistake?"

* * *

"I have returned!" Said a very imposing, deep feminine voice that echoed throughout the guild hall. Which goes down as a sign of the presence of resident disciplinarian, one of the many unspoken rules of the guild.

Elegant and dangerous, no one could have embodied sheer righteousness on unrivaled armor and deadly swordsmanship than the Titania of Fairy Tail herself.

"Welcome back Erza!" Mirajane greeted the Scarlet knight with her trademark smile. Erza took her usual spot on the bar and took a sip on her favorite strawberry milkshake, in which Mirajane already made for her seconds ago knowing the redhead could use a little refreshment.

"I take it the mission went well?" The bartender asked.

"If your talking about the blood, it's not mine."

"It's not you I'm actually worried about." Mirajane sweat-dropped as she smiled nervously.

"The guild is awfully silent." Erza noted, glancing around.

"Well, about that." She couldn't help a cheeky smile that made its way on her face.

"Hey Erza!" The Requip mage turned and saw none other than Natsu in all her insane glory making a mad dash towards her.

"Natsu. Not now." Erza groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Having recently dealt a hundred men army all being Requip mages like herself in a single night, dealing with a bipolar Dragonslayer is pretty much a huge NO for her in the moment.

"No, not that!"

"Then wha—" she never got to finish.

She can't. Not when she had a pink haired goofball suddenly tackling her to the ground. She never even got a chance to yelp when…

Natsu pressed her lips into hers.

Erza….. The poor woman was so lost that she forgot her precious strawberry drink that was spilled all over the floor. Her eyes are wide, her face is, or, a tad darker shade of red than her hair. She couldn't even bring herself to move as her mind went to a complete blank state.

Natsu was a surprisingly good kisser.

Finally she pulled away, Natsu had quite possibly the biggest grin she ever had despite her flushed face.

"Erza, I like you!"

"Wha-what?!" Was all Erza managed to splutter out.

"You're so cute like that you know?" Natsu giggled. Actually giggled. To make things even more crazy here she is, teasing the terrifying Scarlet Knight and placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

To the guild's surprise, Erza was actually letting her! To be fair it seemed that the redhead still haven't recovered from the kiss of a lifetime. From Natsu of all people.

 _"Natsu's a lez?!"_

 _"And to Erza of all people!"_

 _"That's hot!"_

 _"That was manly Natsu!"_

 _"Shut up Elfman."_

 _"Mira help! Master is having a heart attack!"_

Mirajane turned around to face a very gobsmacked Cana from the other side of the bar, the brunette, much like everyone else in the guild, had her eyes wide and jaw loose watching the Dragonslayer's audacious confession.

"You owe me 3,000 Jewels~"

* * *

 **Revs, Faves or Follows, even flames are always appreciated**


End file.
